An Unconfessed Love in Danger
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Wrote with milael. It takes a demon, an angel, and losing a love to find out what you really want... *Slash* *Later wincest*
1. Chapter 1

**An Unconfessed Love in Danger**

**By teamfreewillangel and milael**

**Chapter 1 (Wrote by teamfreewillangel)**

It was hard to believe that the whole thing happened because Sam needed to go to the library. Dean was happy to drop him off and quickly ditch. Then Sam tried to get in but it was closed for the day. That was just his luck. So he began his walk back to the motel, wondering what Dean was so anxious about. They had been on a hunt that had just finished and Dean wanted Sam to look into another one, but Dean wanted to laptop. So Sam found himself in front of the closed library.

_What's going on with Dean?_ Sam thought to himself as he walked the town. _He's been on edge lately, never wanting me around. Maybe he's getting laid...I hope not. I...I just wish I could tell him how I feel, but I guess I just need to add that to my little secrets list. _

Meanwhile, Dean was having some fun of his own. As soon as Sam had been dropped off at the library and Dean had raced back to the motel, there had been someone waiting for him.

"Hello Dean." He said, his deep voice melting into Dean's skin.

"Cas." Dean said. Before he knew it, he had Cas pinned down on the bed, slowly kissing his neck. They were both removing their clothes as Cas took his turn in kissing Dean. They had been doing this for awhile. Every time Sam went out for longer than an hour. Dean was always trying to get him to go to the library and spend hours there so that he and Cas could have fun. There was always something in Dean's heart though that couldn't be satisfied no matter how many times him and Cas did this.

"Dean." Cas whispered as Dean flipped them over and straddled his hips.

"Sammy." Dean replied. Cas pushed up, knocking Dean to the floor.

"What did you just say?" Cas asked.

"Oh my God." Someone said. Dean and Cas looked to the doorway to see Sam standing there. He had a hand over his open mouth and kept staring at Cas and Dean. Dean, who was on the floor with his jeans unbuckled and pulled down slightly and Cas, who was on his knees on the bed, his trench coat wrapped around him.

"Sammy..." Dean said, standing. Sam stared at him and tried to turn before he could let his body react. As he turned, he caught his shoulder on the door frame, making a thin cut across his left shoulder. It wasn't anything that he should be worried about. He rubbed at his shoulder as he made a quick escape out the door. "Sammy! Wait!" Dean yelled. But Sam was gone before anyone anything else.

"Dean." Dean heard Cas say. He spun around to look at the angel. "I think you and I should talk." He said. Dean nodded his head and shut the door.

The first chapter of our epic story! I hope everybody likes! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (by milael)**

Meanwhile, Sam was walking down the street, hands in his pockets and his head lowered. He still didn't believe what he had seen, and yet the pictures played over and over again in his mind. Dean and Cas in the same bed, Dean and Cas u dressing, Dean and Cas kissing. He understood now why his brother did everything to get rid of him over some hours, why he didn't want him around.

_He just wanted to be with his angel,_ he thought bitterly. _But why didn't he tell me anything ? I would have prefered to hear him saying that than to see with my own eyes. _

His shoulders sagged, as if a heavy weight was put on them.

_I know now he doesn't share what I feel for him. But maybe it's better like that._

His foot hit a pebble. He didn't pay attention and continued to walk without watching where he went. To be honest he didn't care about knowing or not where he went. All what he knew was the pictures which played in his mind, torturing him. The tears came in his eyes. He raised a hand in order to wipe away them. He shouldn't cry, not for that. It wasn't like his brother knew what he felt for him.

In spite of his will, the tears still flowed and he didn't do something to prevent this from happening. It was like his heart broke in pieces.

He stopped and raised his head to see that he was in front of a park. Because it almost night, there weren't many people. He went in the park and walked until he sat on a bench. He put his elbows on his thighs before putting his head on his hands.

_Why ? Why does Dean love Cas and not me ? _

A little voice in his head answered. _Because you're his brother. _

"I'm his brother and yet I love him."

The younger Winchester didn't realize he said this sentence out loud. Suddenly, anger took possession of him.

_And even if he doesn't love me, he should have told me he sleeps with Cas. And after he says I hide things. And then, if he wanted so much to have a good time with his angel, he should have told me. Then he wouldn't have needed to make me leave for hours. I would have done that without him. _

He suddenly stood and hit a pebble again. Lost in his grief, he didn't see a black cloud come closer. It only was when he turned that he saw it, but it was too late. The cloud entered him though his mouth. Just after, his eyes totally became black.

He came to his senses some moments later. However he noticed he didn't have control of his body anymore and instead of doing movements he only was a spectator. He understood then he was somewhere in his mind and a demon had taken possession of him.

"How is it possible ?" He asked out loud.

He suddenly heard a laugh then a voice speaking. It was a demon's voice.

_Say thank you to your brother. _

"What ? But it's impossible !"

_Because of your tattoo ? Sorry Sam but I'm more stronger that a simple protection and yours so-called powers. And then, your state of your mind made my task easier. _

Sam opened his eyes wide then he understood.

_Yes Sam. I'm old, too old and powerful. And you could try anything to exorcise me, you nevertheless won't succeed._

The young hunter understood all the seriousness of the situation.

"What… What do you intend to do ?"

He heard again the laughter and shivered.

_Do you think I'm going to tell you everything now ? Well, no. You'll know in due course. _

Suddenly the demon stopped. Sam then noticed they were in the street again and that the demon stopped in front of a store. The latter stared at his reflection though the glass, tilted his head and smiled.

_I wanted to begun to execute my plan now but I think I'll wait. _

"What do you mean ?"

_I want to have a little bit of fun and I should admit you have a handsome body Sam._

"No !"

_Relax Sam, I won't do that. Not now. Now, go rejoin dear Dean and Castiel._


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3 (by teamfreewillangel)**

"You love him, don't you?" Cas asked. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. This was the last conversation he wanted to be having with Cas. He would sleep with him, he would kiss him, but talking about his feelings was something that was just out of the question. "So, do you?" Cas asked.

"Yes! I love him all right! I am in love with Sam!" Dean yelled as he stood up and began to pace. Cas closed his eyes, then opened them again and watched Dean.

"Why have you not told either of us?" Cas asked. "I mean, you could have told me before you called me Sammy." He said.

"He doesn't feel the same." Dean said. He ran a hand over his face. "He'd hate me if I ever told him. He'd leave me. And I'd rather have him here and not knowing then gone and hating me." Dean added. Cas stood, his coat still wrapped tightly around him, and walked to Dean. He spun Dean around so that he was looking him in the eyes and smiled at him.

"How do you know that Sam doesn't feel the same way if you've never talked to him about it?" Cas asked. Dean stared into his blue eyes.

"You know something I don't, don't you?" He asked. Cas smiled before letting go of Dean's face and moving away.

"Maybe." Cas said. "I'm going to go check the area for anything weird or unusual. When Sam get's back here, you need to sit him down and talk to him. You need to tell him everything that you feel about him. You may be surprised by what you find out." Cas said with a smirk. Dean blinked and heard the sound of feathers, and when he opened his eyes again, Cas and his clothes were gone. Dean laughed and went and laid down on the bed him and Cas had just been on. That's when the door bust open, making Dean jump. He rolled off the bed and looked up to see Sam standing there. Sam didn't seem to be himself, but then again, he had watched as his brother and the angel were getting it on in a bed not even three feet from his.

"Sam," Dean said. "I..." He was cut off by his brother.

"Dean, the last thing I want to hear right now is you explanations for why there was a half naked _male _angel in you bed and your apologizes about why you didn't tell me and how you thought I would feel. Well _Dean_," Sam seemed to hiss his name. "Two can play that game. As a matter of fact, I was just coming back to change clothes. I'm going to the bar down the street. Heartbreaks." Sam said, pulling off his shirt and grabbing a tight one out of his duffel bag.

"That's a gay bar, isn't it?" Dean asked. Sam pulled on the tight shirt and pulled off his jeans, replacing them with a tight pair of denim.

"Yeah, so?" Sam said. "I mean, if you want to have fun with Cas, go ahead. More power to ya. I can have just as much fun as you can." He laughed. He saw the hurt in Dean's eyes and it just added fuel to his dark mind.

"Sa,. we need to talk. Please." Dean said.

"Sorry Dean. I've got to go." He said. He pulled on a leather jacket that had been hidden at the bottom of his duffel bag since Dean came back from hell. Ruby had bought it for him during that first month, and Sam wore it up until Dean came back. Then he folded it up and shoved it in the bottom of the duffel. "Tell Cas I said hi!" He called over his shoulder. "And try not to give him anything!" He shut the door.

Dean looked at the worn door and felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces. Something wasn't right with Sam and Dean didn't know what it was. He knew he had to figure out before they all got hurt.

Oh no! Sammy is evil now and Dean's heart is breaking! Oh, somebody fix this! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (by milael)**

The demon left the motel smiling. Seeing the hurt in the older hunter's eyes had made him happy. It was a pleasure to see the great Dean Winchester suffer ! And he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. He knew he'd have many occasions and he wanted them with impatience.

_I feel like I'll have fun,_ he thought with an unhealthy pleasure.

He walked until he found himself in front of the bar that he had seen before. Heartbreaks. A new smile stretched on his lips. The bar wore well its name. It was well-known to break-up couples or people having feelings for someone. From where he was standing, he could hear a strong and dynamic music. People got in or out the bar, alone or with someone.

While he get ready to walk, Sam's voice resonated in his mind.

_What do you intend to do ? _

The demon rolled his eyes exasperated.

_Watch and you'll know._

Ignoring Sam, the demon walked towards the bar and entered. Immediatly music plagued his ears where as cigarett's smoke and the smell of alcohol, sweat and many other things stung his nostrils. He ignored that and came closer of the bar. He received many looks, more or less obvious about what the patrons thought.

"What would you like to drink ?" A waiter asked.

"Tequila."

The waiter nodded and served him quickly. The demon took the glass and drank a sip before turning to see the dance floor installed in the room. Men danced at the music rhythum. He smiled and finished his glass before he decided join all those men.

Some time later, he felt a man pressing against him. That made him smile and together they danced to their own rythm, hips against hips. That lasted several minutes then he felt man's warm breath against his ear.

"At your place or mine ?"

"Yours."

They left the bar quickly and walked towards a car. They got in the car and the man drove off. The trip didn't last a long time, only some minutes.

_Don't do that, _Sam's voice said when the demon got out of the car.

The latter smiled.

_Why not ? I want to have fun. If it is any comfort to you, you won't feel anything. _

_Please no. _

The demon ignored Sam and followed the man who led him into his flat.

_I have the feeling I'm going to have fun,_ he thought.

Meanwhile Dean is pacing in his room worried and thoughtful. The discussion with his brother played again in his mind. He didn't believe what his younger brother had told him. Ok, Sam had the right to bear a grudge against him for having hidden the fact that Cas and him had fun, but it wasn't a reason to tell him that, is it ?

But it wasn't just that. No, the clothes Sam had put while their conversation bothered him. It wasn't the kind Sam would want to put on.

"No, not at all his kind." Dean confirmed out loud.

That and also what he was going to do. '_I'm going to the bar down the street. Heartbreaks'_. Since when did his Sammy go alone to the bars with those clothes ? A gay bar futhermore. Sam wasn't though. He would know if it was the case.

"No, something definitely isn't fine."

He stopped walking and took his phone out of his pocket then after having found his brother's number called him. However he heard the voicemail. He hung up and frowned.

Five minutes later he heard his phone ring, announcing a message. He opened him in order to read it.

_Occuiped. See you in several hours. _

The hunter raised one eyebrow.

"What does he mean by 'several hours' ?"

He typed this question in a message which he sent immediately after at Sam. Nevertheless he didn't got any answer.

TBC…

So what do you think ? Will Dean discover the truth ? Will Sam suffer the aftermaths of demon's actions ? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (by teamfreewillangel)**

Sam was on his stomach, his buddy straddling his hips, when Sam heard his text tone go off. Sighing, he picked it up and looked at the message on the screen. It was hard to focus though, when his buddy named Max, was working magic with his fingers.

_What do you mean by several hours?_

From: Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed his phone into the discarded pile of clothes. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as Max pulled Sam up and grabbed his dying member.

"Are you sure you want this?" Max whispered into Sam's ear. Sam's reply was a low growl that started deep within his throat. His eyes flashed black as the pleasure began to give the demon more power.

_Stop! Please! _Sam begged. _I don't want this!_

_You don't but I do. _The demon replied. He couldn't say that aloud, fore Max would think he was crazy and this was the most action he had gotten in years. _Now why don't you sit back and watch a movie while Maxie and me continue this romantic night. _With a wicked smile, the demon blocked Sam inside his mind.

Sam became trapped within his mind. He couldn't hear the demon or Max anymore. It was just dark until the scenery changed and Sam found himself inside a motel room. He looked around. This was one that they had been staying in about two weeks ago. The door swung open. Cas and Dean came into the room, Cas's arms wrapped around Dean's waist and Dean's hands attached to Cas's butt. They passed through Sam as Dean led Cas to the bed and gently laid him down. Dean pulled on Cas's tie, and it, along with all the other clothes found their way to the floor.

"How'd you get rid of Sam?" Cas asked as Dean bit and kissed his neck. Cas moaned.

"I told him that Bobby needed him to translate some ancient text for him." Dean said. He moved away from one side of Cas's neck and went to the other. He started to do what he had done to the other side.

"Oh Dean." Cas moaned. "Dean." Cas's hips bucked up against Dean's.

"You ready Cas?" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head. Dean reached underneath is pillow where hidden beside his knife was a small bottle. Dean pulled it out and placed some on his hands, rubbing it on himself before he slowly entered Cas. He heard the angel gasp in pain before moaning in pleasure. Sam turned away. He could stand to watch this anymore.

"Stop!" He yelled out as he backed into the wall and slid down. He brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on top of them. The sounds of Dean and Cas together was torture. He covered his hands over his ears in order to block out the noise.

_STOP! _

The demon smiled evily as he heard Sam's screams. He left Sam in his own prison while he continued to have his fun with Max. It was going to be a long night.

Sammy! Who feels sorry for him? I know I do! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (by milael)**

It was early in the morning when Sam or rather the demon left the flat, happy after the night he had spent. A lustful and scalding hot night. He always had loved spending his nights with humans, and especially with men. They know to be so player and desirous in bed, something he really loved.

In the elevator he took his phone and saw he had several missed calls and a lot of messages, all coming from the same person. Dean. He rolled his eyes.

"How can you bear his attitude? It's more than annoying ?" he asked his host.

He didn't receive any answer. That made him smile and he searched into his mind. He found Sam hunched, hands on his ears, eyes closed, rocking. Apparently, the pictures he had showed last night had made more damages than he had thought. But he didn't complain. In fact, that pleased him. After all he was a demon and demons loved playing with peoples mind.

_Sam, do you hear me ? _

The young hunter felt his presence and raised his head.

_Why ? _he asked desesperately, _Why did you show me that ? _

The demon smiled. He felt like he was going to enjoy breaking this mind, this soul.

_Because I thought it was about time you know the truth, little hunter._

_What ? _

_Did you think I didn't hear your thoughts when you asked me to stop with dear Maxie ? I heard everything, Sam, everything. You didn't stop to say that your brother'll think you're dirty after he would have discovered what I or rather we had done, that he won't want you anymore. That gave me a headache so I decided to show you Dean doesn't care about you. _

_N-No, you're wrong, you're lying !_

_No, I don't lie, Sammy. _

_Demons lie. _

_And they also say the truth when they know it hurts the person. What I showed you was true, Sam. You heard that with your own ears. He want sto get rid of you to do what he wants. He doesn't love you as you love him. Neither does Castiel. He also wishes the same thing that his… lover. _

When he heard 'lover', Sam held a desesperate moan. The demon smiled and continued, not to notice the hurt and the desespair he made in his host.

_They don't want you. For them, you're just a burden, a nuisance which they try to get rid of. _

_That's wrong !_

_I wish it was but as I'm in a good mood, I'm going to show you in pictures, like that maybe you'll believe me. _

The demon stood back in order to leave room for the pictures he especially had chosen. They didn't lose time to come. Sam, still sat down, couldn't prevent himself from watching them. It was as if his eyes were attracted by them, even if he didn't want to watch them. Once again it was pictures playing Dean and Castiel in a motel room he barely remembered. This time he was here too, but not for a long time.

Dean and Casn were sat in an area of the room and talked where as Sam got ready to get out. His older brother noticed.

"Where are you going ?"

"To the Library but I won't stay for a long time."

"Okay. By the way, can you go to buy something to eat when you'll come back ?"

"Sure. What ?"

The older hunter smiled.

"Pie. Pie and beer."

Sam lightly opened his eyes wide.

"But Dean, the only dinner of this town doesn't serve pie, which is odd, and the only grocery doesn't sell beer, what it also is weird."

"I don't care. You wanted to buy me that so go ahead and I don't care if you take time to do that."

The younger did what his brother called a bitchface and took the Impala's keys muttering something only he could understand. He got out and some seconds later, the Impala's engine resounded before leaving. Dean then sighed heavily.

"Phew, we had had difficults to make him leave."

"Are you sure he won't come back without doing what you asked ?" Cas asked while Dean came closer smirking.

"He knows if he doesn't come back with what I asked he'll be sorry. And now that he left, which I wanted, we can have fun."

Cas stared at him then with a half-smile stood and did the some steps which separated him and the hunter.

The pictures finished, leaving Sam totally depressed and in tears. He wanted to refuse to believe at what he was, he wanted so much that all of that wasn't real but he knew it wasn't the case.

_You see, little hunter, I didn't lie to you. It's your brother and his angel who do that. They don't love you and don't want you around. It wouldn't bother them if you came to disappear, if you weren't here to prevent them from having "fun". You're nothing to them except a nuisance. _

Sam couldn't hold tears which flowed on his pale cheeks, demon's words playing over and over again in his mind.

I know, it's sad. Poor Sam he suffers with the demon. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (by teamfreewillangel)**

Dean squeezed the phone in his hand. He had tried to get ahold of Sam forever, but he kept getting his voicemail. Every message that he sent Sam was ignored. He didn't know what to do anymore. Sam had been missing since last night. Dean hadn't got much sleep because he was busy searching for his brother. Dean was getting desperate, and he decided to call one of the only people he knew he could trust.

"You called for me?" Cas asked as he stepped out of the shadows. Dean jumped at the unexpected presence of the angel.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean yelled. "I swear we're going to attach a noise maker to you to alert us when you're showing up."

"Sorry." Cas said. "What's the matter Dean?"

"It's Sam." Dean said. "He stormed out of here last night to go to a gay bar..." Dean was cut off by Cas.

"What is a 'gay bar'?" Cas asked.

"Well it's...it's a...this is a conversation for a later time." Dean said. "Anyway, he was acting weird. I tried to get ahold of him and he keeps ignoring my calls. We need to talk, but he's just not listening."

"I will go look for Sam." Cas said. "I will be back in a bit."

"Okay. Thanks..." Dean stopped when he heard the sound of feathers and Cas was gone. "Cas."

The sun was high by the time Cas found Sam, laying on the golden sand of the local beach. He was tanning, trying to make himself look as best as he could. Cas stepped into the sunlight, blocking it from Sam.

"Move it!" Sam snapped. He opened his eyes and looked up at Cas.

"Sam." He said. "Dean sent me. He's worried about you. You did not come home last night."

"I don't have a home." Sam snapped. "Now get out of here you _angel _before I force you to leave." Cas raised his eyebrow in confusion. He had never heard Sam talk this way before. He would have expected this from dean, but not Sam. Sam had always been the quiet one.

"You're not Sam." Cas said. Sam pushed himself to his feet. He smiled at Cas with an evil grin. He moved closer to Cas, his eyes changing from hazel to midnight black.

"Congrats Cassie." Sam laughed. "Guess you figured out my little secret, huh?"

"What's your name?" Cas asked. Sam walked around him.

"I go by many names. But you Cassie can call me Zatanna." The demon laughed.

"Let him go." Cas said.

"Now why would I do that?" Zatanna asked. "Unless you're willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" Cas asked. Zatanna nodded his head.

"I will give up Sam, but I will take over your body instead." He laughed. Cas closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Zatanna.

"Yes." He said. Zatanna laughed. Moving closer to Cas, he began to speak in Latin.

"Malum super is fragilis venia take is paciscor quod sino mihi facio is angelus in a everto cetera illae vicis." Zatanna said. He then pulled Cas close to him and pressed Sam's lips against the angels. The black smoke traveled from Sam to Cas and Cas's deep blue eyes turned black. He caught Sam as he fell bonelessly to the ground. Laughing, Zatanna disappeared from the beach, ready to go to a new destination. A hunter's home in South Dakota.

The latin used translates to "Evil upon this fragile grace, take this deal and allow me to make this angel into a demon for the rest of this time." And yes, I did steal the name Zatanna from Smallville. But I like the name. It sounds evil. And I sure wasn't going to name it Bob or something. I hope you liked! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (by milael)**

Like every day, Bobby was having a look round his property, checking that all the protections that he had put still were here. Being an extremely careful hunter, he made sure every day of any creature didn't touch the protections who prevented supernatural creatures from entering his property. However today he was a little inattentive. It had been many days and he didn't receive news about the two boys that he thought like his own sons, the two brothers Winchester.

That worried him because he didn't know if they were alright or not. Something might happened and he didn't know.

"I probably am worrying for nothing," he whispered. "They surely are fine and don't call me because they don't have time for that. Beside as we say, no news is good news."

With this thought in his head, he turned back in order to enter his house. He had to continue searches that a hunter had asked him to do. So when he get in home, he went to his livingroom and towards his desk. He took one of the papers and read.

Suddenly he heard a noise, this one of a rustle of wings, and he turned taking the gun he always kept with him. However he opened his eyes wide when he saw the person.

"Castiel ?"

Indeed it was Castiel who carried Sam in his arms. The sight could have been funny if the littlest Winchester wasn't unconscious.

"Sam !" Bobby exclaimed. He dropped the paper and came closer of them. "What happened to him ? Where is Dean ?"

"A witch attacked them and when I came to help them, Sam already was unconscious and Dean tried to eliminate her. He succeeded and told me to take Sam here because he doesn't know what the witch did to him."

"And Dean ? Why didn't he come with you ?"

"He wanted to take care about witch's body."

Bobby nodded accepting the angel's story and asked him to lay Sam on the couch. Castiel complied and once his task was accomplied moved away to leave room for the hunter. The latter examined carefully his almost-son but didn't fin something unusual.

"I don't see anything anormal. Did Dean tell you something about what the witch did to him ?"

"No."

"Ok. You should go to see Dean and tell him his brother seems to be fine."

Leaving Castiel alone in the livingroom, he went to the floor to take a blanket for Sam so he wouldn't get cold. However he raise a eyebrow when he came back. The angel still hadn't left.

"Why are you still here ?"

Cas smiled, something the old hunter never had seen before. Suddenly, something knocked him against a wall. His head violently encountered it and he fell, unconscious. The angel or rather the demon who possessed the angel's vessel came closer of Bobby's body.

"Because I have a thing to do."

Suddenly his phone rang. He took it out of his Pocket and watched the ID. It was Dean. He answered.

"Hello Dean ?"

Meanwhile Dean paced in the room, his phone in his hand. Cas had left for hours now and he still didn't have news of him. That didn't please him, especially the angel had told him he'll be back in a bit. Firstly Sam and now Cas, it was getting to be a bit much.

He eventually called Cas and waited the latter answer.

"_Hello Dean ?"_

"Cas ? Where are you ? I wait you for hours now and you had told me you'll be back in a bit."

"_Sorry Dean but I just found Sam."_

"What ? And why didn't you call me ?"

"_I had some… problems."  
_

"Is he with you ? Is he fine ?"

"_He is unconscious for the moment."_

_"_WHAT ? Cas, come here now !"

"_If it is what you want."_

Cas hung up and appeared a second after in the motel room. Dean jumped and hung up too.

"Take me see him. NOW !"

Cas nodded and put two fingers on the hunter's forehead before disappearing. They reappared in a room familiar to Dean. The latter watched around him and saw that Sam wasn't the only to be unconscious. Bobby, laying on the floor, was too. He wanted to ask what it happened but didn't have time. Something hit him behind of his head. The last thing he saw was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (by teamfreewillangel)**

"Wakey, wakey." Someone said. Dean opened his eyes to find himself pinned up against the wall. He saw Bobby was in the same position, struggeling against invisible bonds. He looked around the room and found Sam still on the couch, but there was something wrong with the picture. Cas was bent over him, his lips pressed against Sam's. He sensed that Dean was awake and moved away from Sam. "Finally. Both of you are awake." He said as he moved closer. Dean noticed that Cas was dressed in all black and his blue eyes weren't as bright.

"What is wrong with you?" Bobby asked. Cas spun around to look at Bobby.

"Oh, nothings wrong with me. But Cassie and Sammy aren't so lucky." Cas's eyes turned from blue to black.

"Demon." Bobby hissed. Cas looked back at Dean with his black eyes.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean asked. Cas walked closer to Dean so he was within inches of him.

"Nothing he didn't want." Cas said. "He asked me to trade places with Sammy."

"You can't call him that!" Dean yelled. "And what did you do to Sam?"

"Oh, Sammy and me had lots of fun with a sweet piece of ass from Heartbreakers named Maxie. I don't know what was more fun, the sex or sliting his throat afterwards. Oh the fun that I have when I have a body." Cas began to laugh.

"Well, you must be pretty powerful if you were able to possess an angel." Bobby said. "So I'm guessing that you're up there with Lilith and Azazel."

"You would be right." He answered. "I'm Zatanna, Azazel's older brother and the first son of Lilith and Adam. Well, of course I was unpure so I was banished with my mother to hell with Lucifer. But I heard what you did to my little brother you sick hunter." Zatanna said, walking up to Dean. The next thing Dean knew, Cas's fist was hitting him in the middle of his face. "And though I didn't care for Azazel's plan, you didn't need to shoot him you son of a bitch."

Sam began to stir then. Zatanna looked back at the youngest hunter with a wicked smile. He was about to walk to Sam when he froze in place. He couldn't walk forward or anything. Dean and Bobby dropped from their places on the wall as Zatanna looked up to see a devils trap painted on the ceiling. He frowned as he watched Bobby and Dean get near to him.

"You stupid hunters." He hissed. "Do you think that it will keep me?"

"No." Dean said. "Because you're getting a one-way ticket back to hell."

"Now, I don't think that will work." Zatanna said with a laugh. "I have plans and I need to fulfill them. But since you want the angel back so bad, I guess I should give him to you." With that, Zatanna exploded out of Cas's mouth with a mighty explosion. Cas fell to the ground as the demon left the house. Bobby and Dean ran to Cas, Dean holding Cas against him. Unknown to them, Sam had woke up and watched as they cared for the angel. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized that everything Zatanna had told and showed him were true.

_Sammy. _Zatanna whispered. _Let me in. We can become great but you just have to let me in. _Sam nodded his head and laid back agains the couch as the smoke cloud found a gap in Bobby's protection and slipped in, heading towards Sam. Dean noticed too late that something was wrong. He jumped for Sam to push him out of the way but the demon forced itself down Sam's throat.

"NO!" Dean yelled. "Get away from him!" He tried to swat the demon away, but it soon took over Sam's body and forced Dean backwards.

"Excuse me, but I have work to do." Zatanna laughed as he disappeared.

That's not good! Not at all! Poor Sammy and Dean! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (by milael)**

Zatanna reappared in a dark and damp back street. Smiling he watched around him. Suddenly he felt the pain and the desespair. They came with each other from his host. His smile grew whereas he felt his host's soul and mind breaking little by little.

_I told you, _he spoke to Sam, _they didn't care about you and didn't love you. You saw the proof with your own eyes._

For answer he had sobs, sign of what Sam felt now. A big satisfaction took possession of him while he listened to them.

_You're so weak, little hunter, that's why your own family doesn't want you around them. Your love for _him_ makes you even weaker and more pathetic, and nevertheless you don't notice that. _

_S-Stop. Please. _the weak and broken voice of Sam Winchester said.

_I'm just do pointing out the obvious little hunter, an obvious everybody saw… except Dean. The latter still doesn't realize what you feel for him in spite of all what you do for him, it's so sad, I feel like crying. _

_Please._

_Okay, okay, I'll stop. Anyway I need to have a little fun because I couldn't have it because of this demon trap. Ah la la, I would like to slice slowly and painfully Dean and Bobby's throat after having tortured them. Imagine dear Cassie's despair when he would saw what he would have done with his own hands. _

_Why ? _

_Why what little hunter ? _

_Why did you take possession of Castiel ? That had never been your plan. _

_No, it's true, but he wanted to do this deal and who I am to refuse to possess an angel ? Torturing him with pictures of his dead brothers and sisters isn't something a demon does everyday. Did you know Castiel lost a part of his grace when he accepted this deal ? Well, anyway as I told you, I need to have fun so make you comfortable and don't speak. _

Sam didn't say anything. Zatanna smiled from his host's submission. The latter was obliged to obey him because he voluntarly had accepted in him. He began to walk when suddenly a small and brunette woman appeared in front of him. However he could feel it really wasn't a woman but a demon. This one saw him and spoke.

"Sam I tried to contact you since hours ! What…"

Instead of finishing her sentence, she opened her eyes wide. Apparently she noticed only now Sam wasn't in control of his body now. Zatanna smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart, Sam isn't here for the moment but you can leave a message and I'll give him as soon as he'll be available."

The demon who was in fact Ruby frowned and screwed up her eyes.

"How is it possible ?"

"Ruby, is it ?" When the demon nodded, he continued. "I may be repeating myself but I'm a demon more older and more stronger than a simple protection tattooed on skin."

"Who are you ?"

"Zatanna, my name is Zatanna."

Ruby seemed surprised when she heard demon's name.

"The… the first son of Lilith."

"Yes, I see you're well informed but maybe it's normal as you work for her."

Ruby's attitude changed suddenly. She was suspicious now.

"How do you know ? Every demon doesn't know except Lilith."

Zatanna laughed.

"Did you forget I'm Azazel's older brother ? He told me everything and even though the plan is rather clever I don't agree with."

"This plan will allow to free Lucifer, our father ! And he rewarded us for our loyalty and our fidelity."

The demon sneered.

"And he'll put the world at our feet ? Let me dream."

"He'll punish you for your disobedience."

Zatanna rolled his eyes.

"It's if only he is free, except that that's won't the case."

"And why that ?"

"Because I'm going to kill you."

With a movement of his fingers, he pinned Ruby against a wall before making a fist. Immdiately smoke began to got out woman's mouth who was making noise as if she was choking. Smoke totally got out before condensing and explosing. Ruby was dead. Zatanna smiled and without giving a look at the woman who had served like host, he left in order to have fun.

So what do you think about this chapter ? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cas saw it as it happened. He watched as Ruby died a slow and painful death. Though it was only a matter of seconds in Cas's mind, it was months, even years, of torture to the demon. He had heard everything that Zatanna and Ruby had spoke of. And he knew what he had to do.

"Cas, you need to relax." Dean said as he tried to push Cas back onto the couch. The angel had grown restless ever since he had a vision.

"I know where Sam is." Cas said. "We have to get to him before it's too late!"

"Bobby and me will go." Dean said. "You just had a demon down your throat."

"He'll kill you." Cas said. "That's part of his plan. Get you out of the way so he have Sam all to himself."

"Why does he want Sam all to himself?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know for sure. That part of the plan he kept to himself. All I know is that he'll take out anyone who gets in the way of his plan." Cas said. Dean looked over at Bobby, who shrugged. "Now please. We have to get to Sam." Cas said. Dean nodded and before he knew it, Cas had sent them to a werehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"It's so good to see you boys." Someone said. Dean, Bobby, and Cas turned to see Sam standing behind them. His eyes were black and he smiled at them like they were dinner.

"Cassie. It's so nice of you to come back to me baby." Zatanna laughed. "I've missed you."

"Shut up." Dean snapped, moving in front of Cas and Bobby. "Give me my brother back. Now!"

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Zatanna said. "Like you are in any position to be making threats." Zatanna moved towards Dean, but stopped as his eyes turned hazel and he sligthly staggered backwards.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Sam. He's gaining control." Cas explained. Dean looked back at them before looking at Sam. Sam, and the real Sam this time, locked eyes with Dean and felt the tears that he had been crying.

"Sammy." Dean said. He walked towards Sam, but Sam backed up.

"No Dean." Sam said. "I know everything. I know you don't want me around."

"What? Sam, that's not true." Dean said. "Would I come here if I didn't want you around? Of course I want you around Sam. I love you!" Dean yelled out before he even realized he had said it.

"You...you do?" Sam asked. Dean nodded his head.

"I've always loved you Sam. But I didn't think that I could have you. I would rather you stay with me not knowing then leave hating me." Dean said. Sam felt a tear fall down his face. He didn't have much time before Zatanna took over again, but what Dean had just told him gave him the strenght to fight.

"I love you too Dean." Sam said. "And that's why I'm sorry about what I'm about to do." With that, Sam removed the demon killing knife from his pocket. He looked at Dean, Cas, and Bobby one last time before he raised the knife and shoved it into his gut.

"NO!" Dean yelled as he watched the orange, yellow, and red sparks danced under Sam's skin. Cuts began to appear on Sam's soft skin as Zatanna let out a scream in pain. Finally, the colors stopped and Sam fell to the ground, the bloody knife in his hands. Dean ran and caught him before he could fall. Sam's eyes were open and looking at Dean.

"De'?" Sam asked.

"Don't Sam." Dean said. "Don't you leave me!"

"I love you Dean." Sam whispered as he touched bloody fingers to Dean's face. His body seemed to relax in Dean's arms as his eyes slipped closed and his chest stopped moving.

"No!" Dean yelled. "Sammy! No!"

Our dear dear Sammy! We love you! Come home! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

For some seconds, Dean didn't react, then as if he just noticed what had happened, he put Sam down the floor.

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'm going to save you," he whispered before pressing his mouth on his brother's one and breathing for him. Then he put his hands on the chest and began to do CPR in order tto get Sam's heart could to beat again. "One… two… three… four… five… six… ". When he came to the end of the number required of the compressions, he pressed two fingers on Sam's neck. However he didn't feel a pulse. "Come on Sam, don't do that to me, breathe dammit."

Bobby and Castiel watched this moment with tears in their eyes. They could do nothing to save the littlest Winchester. Nothing. And, at every minute that went by, their heart broke hearing Dean's broken voice. The latter kept going at trying to make his brother living again, even if it was too late. It was the older who reacted firstly. He came closer and knelt in front of the two brothers.

"Dean," he called to attract his attention. However the latter only was concentrated on his little brother. "Dean, it's over, Sam is…"

"NO !" Dean screamed. He refused to hear and believe the end of this sentence. "Sam isn't dead ! I didn't find him just for losing him now."

And Dean continued his compressions. Bobby sighed, not knowing what do. He also didn't wish to see his almost-son dead but he had to resign himself. Castiel looked at the two brothers sadly, a feeling he had just felt for his own brothers and sisters until now. It was his fault, if only he had prevent demon's plans from happening when he was possessed, nothing wouldn't happen. Suddenly, determination took possession of him. He knew what he should do. He moved closer of the two Winchester and knelt besides Bobby. What he was going to do will be hard for him but he had to do that for the two brothers. He owed them.

"Dean, stop," the angel said severely.

"No! I won't let Sam leave."

"I understand, Dean, but in order to let me do what I have to do, you should stop." Dean raised his head but continued the compressions.

"And what are you going to do ?"

"Let me do it and you'll see." For some seconds, Dean and Cas stared to each other as if Dean tried to know if the angel was trustworthy and if he was telling lies. Eventually he stopped.

"Go ahead." The angel nodded, knowing he was free to do what he wanted. He put one hand on Sam's injury and his other hand on his heart.

"Move back and close your eyes." The two hunters complied and moved back, even though Dean was against this idea. He didn't want to leave his brother but he knew what Cas was going to do was dangerous for humans. So he closed his eyes and waited.

Cas also closed his eyes and concentrated. He summoned all the grace he possessed and used it for what he was about to do in his mind. He began to murmur enochian. Suddenly a white light surrended his hands and Sam's body whereas his wings got out. All the warehouse's lights explosed because of the grace. In his mind, Cas saw a gleam, small and weak, but nevertheless a gleam. It was Sam's soul. It seemed lost and terrified. The angel came closed and wraped it in his grace in order to comfort and guide it. "Come back among us," he whispered at it, "Dean needs you." And, as if it was the words which was necessary, the soul regained its body.

Suddenly, the white light disappeared and Cas' wings too. The angel opened his eyes and watched Sam who hadn't moved. Feeling it was over, Dean and Bobby opened theirs eyes and came besides them. The older Winchester examined his brother's body and discovered the injury done by the knife wasn't here anymore. The only proof of his existence was the blood on the shirt. However, he alos noticed Sam still didn't breath.

"Cas…"

"Wait, it can take a little time," Cas explained and he was right. Just after having finished his sentence, Sam deeply breathed in as if it was his first breath and the top of his body arched off the floor.

"Sam !" Dean exclaimed smiling. The littlest Winchester opened his eyes and closed them immediately. That worried the two hunters.

"Don't worry," the angel comforted them, "he just needs to sleep. That was exhausting for him and his body." Dean looked at him.

"What did you do ?"

"I…" Cas couldn't finish his sentence and fainted. What he did had cost him a lot of energy. Bobby caught him immediately.

"Sam isn't the only needing to rest," the older hunter said. Dean nodded.

"What do we do now ?"

"We take him back home."

"But Cas sent us here so we don't have a car and we don't know where we are." Dean was right. Bobby scratched his head.

"Well we should wait Cas wakes. Unless we got out to see where we are." Dean protested with his head and took his brother in his arms then brought him against his chest.

"No, I won't leave Sam." Bobby nodded.

"It doesn't surprise me."

Dean looked at his baby brother and caressed tenderly his hair. '_No',_ he thought, '_I won't leave you alone anymore, I promise you.'_

Yeah, Sam is alive. Who is happy ? Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cas floated somewhere in-between our world and heaven, his mind too tired to hold onto his body for too long. He had saved Sam, but the price was his grace. A part of it was gone and he had become weaker than ever.

"What did you do Cas?"

Cas looked over to see Zachariah by him. Cas looked away. The elder angel forced Cas to look at him. Standing in front of him, Zachariah's anger towards the niave angel showing through his eyes.

"What have you done?"

"I couldn't let him die." Cas said. "You know as well as I do that if anything happens to Sam Winchester, Dean won't play his part anymore." That made Zack made, fore he wrapped his hands around the angelic form and tossed him into a wall of energy. Cas hit it, becoming drained suddenly.

"You stupid little bitch!" Zack snapped, slamming his fist into Cas's face. "Maybe the death of Sam Winchester was part. Of. The. Plan."

"I may not understand whatever the plan is," Cas began, pushing Zack away from him and then hitting him in the face. "I just know that I felt the same pain when I lost a brother or sister in battle. I'm not about to put Dean through that again."

"Angels don't feel." Zack said, smashing a fist into Cas's face. "I knew that you were defective! Ever since you were introduced to our world. Gaberial may feel for you, may show you sympathy, but I got news for you _Castiel_," Zack gave Cas another punch. "He's." Punch. "The." Punch. "Only." Punch. "One." Punch. Zack let go of Cas and let him fall. "Go ahead. Wake up and go with those humans you serve so well. I knew I should've gave Dean Winchester to another angel. You're too weak."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Someone else said. Out of nowhere, Gabe appeared, tossing Zack aside like a cheap rag doll. "No one messes with my baby brother like that. No one!" Gabe yelled.

"You win this round _Gabe_, but trust me, it is I who laughs last!"

"Okay, who talks like that?" Gabe asked. "I think that you lost your communication skills with your hair."

"Take that back!" Zack yelled.

"Make me _Zachariah_." Gabe laughed. Zack attacked his older brother, giving Cas the perfect chance to sneak away.

Falling back into his body, Cas set up with a painful scream. Bobby was quickly at the angels side. He saw the blood leaking down Cas's head from cuts above his eyes. Cas was sweating and shaking, not able to look anyone in the eyes. Taking a piece of his grace to break Sam away from the demon was bad, but this felt like death. Finally, his eyes met Bobby's and he had to fight to keep from falling into the hunters arms.

"Cas, what the hell did you do?" Bobby asked. Bobby looked over at Dean, who had looked up from where he set on the ground, holding his little brother. Cas pushed away from Bobby and tried to stand, but fell again.

_I knew you we're defective. Ever since you were introduced into the world._

"Don't you dare say that to me." Cas hisses. Bobby just stared at Cas.

"Cas, I just asked you what did you do?"

_Wake up and go with those humans you serve so well. I knew I should've gave Dean Winchester to another angel. You're too weak._

"NO!" Cas yelled. The wind inside the warehouse began to pick up, dust and debris flying around. Cas's eyes darken, but not to black. His veins begin to appear underneath his skin, and Dean swears that he looks like how Phoenix did there towards the end of The Last Stand. His skin begins to glow brightly. Dean covers Sam up with his body as Bobby runs for cover. Outside they can hear thunder. The world begins to shake under their feet as Cas floats into the air, his wings carrying him up. Cas screams out in anger. The light explodes, forcing Dean and Bobby to close their eyes. When they reopen them, Cas was gone. Bobby and Dean looked over at each other.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. That's when he heard a cough. He looked down to see Sam's eyes opening.

Cas spent the rest of the stormy night on the roof of the warehouse, looking like something even Lucifer would fear.

Poor Cassie. But hey, Sammy's waking up! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter14 (by milael)**

Every thought about Cas disappeared out of Dean's mind when he saw his brother was awake. He smiled and laid a hand on his little brother's cheek in order to attract his attention.

"Hey Sammy" he told him. When his brother's eyes watched him, he continued. "How are you ?" Sam coughed again before answering weakly.

"D-De… ?" The older brother smiled even though his eyes expressed worry.

"Yes, it's me, Sammy. How are you ?" Sam watched around him and noticed Bobby who looked at him.

"I'm fine. What… What happen ?" Bobby and Dean exchanged a look.

"What do you remember ?" Bobby asked. Sam, who still was in his brother's arms and who didn't seem having noticed yet, looked at his almost-father. He frowned and thought, searching in his memories for the last thing which he remembered. It was difficult because all was blurry and vague in his mind.

"I… The demon… I killed it and… Shouldn't I be… dead ?" Dean closed his eyes for some seconds but it was enough to see the picture of a dead Sam. He opened them immédiately and met Sam's eyes. He caressed his hair.

"You were but… thanks to Cas, you're here, alive, among us." Bobby cleared his throat.

"Speaking of Cas, we maybe should find him or call him, no ? He didn't seem to be fine when he left." Dean hesitated. His friend's reaction had surprised him. It was the first time he had seen him like that. He had looked very angry but desesperate too. What did it happen while his unconscious ?

"I don't know if it's a good idea to go to search him. Maybe we should wait he calms down and let all he feels go out. And then, approaching an angry angel isn't some thing I'd do." _Not when I have Sam in my arms._

"So we have to wait here untile he comes, that's it ? Dean, Sam needs a good bed. Listen, what do you think about me geting out and find out where we are ? Like that, I will call you if I find something or you will call me if Cas comes back." Dean thought about this idea for some seconds before nodding. Bobby was right, his little brother needed a good bed and food and water some to have got his strength back.

"Okay but take care about yourself." Bobby stood up. What he hadn't said was he hoped that with his absence, the two brothers would talk because they should do that. They needed to do that.

"Like always. It's the same for you. I'll call in twenty minutes to tell you what I found."

"Okay."

Bobby left the warehouse, leaving the two brothers alone. The older watched his brother who didn't understand what it was happening. Dean noticed it and explained to him.

"Cas brought you back but that cost him a lot of energy because he fainted. When he woke up some minutes ago, he seemed to be panic-stricken. Then he started to speak, saying we shouldn't dare to tell him that and just after he got so angry. If you had seen him...it's the first time I saw him like that. Afterwards he left and you woke up."

"I see."

While several minutes, the two Winchester stared at the other without saying something. Nevertheless, they both had the same thought. They both remembered what they had said before Sam died. They wanted to talk about that but didn't know if the subject was welcome and if the other remembered. Eventually Dean spoke.

"Sam ?"

"Yes ?" Dean breathed for having the courage.

"What you said before… did you really think that ?"

"Yes, and you ?"

"Of course I though it. I love you Sammy, I'll love you for an eternity. And I'm sorry for not to telling you that before because if I had done it, none of this would have happened."

"Dean, no, it wasn't your fault," Sam protested.

"Yes, it was, Sammy. Because of me and my actions, you believed I didn't love you and I didn't want you around me." Sam lowed his head.

"And Cas ?" he asked insurely. Dean frowned.

"What do you mean ?"

"Do you love him ?" The older opened his eyes wide.

"What ? No… well yes… well no." Sam frowned, not understanding. Dean noticed and explained. "Yes, I love him but as a member of my family. I don't love him as I love you. You are and will remain this one who is the most important for me." Sam had tears in his eyes hearing that.

"I love you too and you are the person who means the most for me."

Dean smiled and leaned to kiss him. Sam was surprised by this gesture but closed his eyes and kissed him back.

Yes, Sam and Dean finally kiss ! Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (by teamfreewillangel)**

Twenty minutes later found Bobby standing outside a row of deserted warehouses. It was no doubt that they were still in South Dakota. Bobby had seen them numerous time before, so he knew that they weren't too far from his home. It was still going to be one hell of a hike if that angel didn't show up soon to give them a lift. And Bobby had no doubt that Sam wouldn't probably be able to walk that whole way. Bobby pulled out his phone.

"Bo...by...wh...on..." The phone crackled. Bobby looked down at the phone to see it flickering, then at the street lights to see them doing the same thing. He didn't have any weapons with him to protect him from what was about to happen.

"Bobby Singer." Someone said. Bobby turned to see an older looking man standing there with a evil look upon his face. "You didn't really think that Sammy's little trick with the knife would kill me, did you? It weakened me, but that little pixie stick couldn't possibly kill me." The mans eyes turned black as he stepped towards Bobby. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black shadow dropped between Bobby and Zatanna.

"Get out of here Zatanna." The person hissed. There was so much hate and anger laced in his voice that Bobby almost had a heart attack when he saw it was Cas. Whatever had happened to Cas had caused him to start acting more like Dean than himself.

"Why don't you make me, Cassie?" Zatanna challanged. "You weak little angel." That made something snap in Cas. Bobby watched as Cas's eyes turned burnt orange. A fire cacoon wrapped around Cas, forcing Bobby to shield his eyes. When the cacoon disappeared, a firey creature with large wings stood where Cas had just been. Bobby knew not to stare for too long. This was Cas's true form.

"I'm. Not. Weak." The angel hissed, his voice deeper than it had been. Zatanna back up in fear. "I'm far from weak!" He roared the last word. Cas rushed forward, passing through the mans body, pulling a black cloud out with him. The demon hissed as Cas's firey hands wrapped around it, burning it. He then dived into the water that was behind the warehouse, the water bubbling. Moments later, he reappeared from the water. He hovered above it for a moment, just looking down at it. He can see his reflecction. "What have I become?" He asked. He flew back over to his vessel and dropped back into it.

"Cas?" Bobby asked when Cas's eyes opened up. They were the normal blue this time. "Are you okay?"

"Better than I've felt in years." Cas said. He places a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Let's go get the boys. I bet they want to get home."

"You're gonna talk to us when we get back to my place." Bobby said. "I've never seen you so pissed before boy, but, even though it was a nice change for your usual behavior, we like it when you don't almost blow up a planet on us." Cas nodded his head.

"I am sorry about that." Cas said. They made their way back inside to find Sam and Dean in the middle of a liplock. Although Cas's heart feels slightly broken by this image, he is glad that Dean and Sam have finally found true love.

"You boys ready to get home?" Bobby asked. Sam and Dean looked up at him, their cheeks turning red at being caught. Dean's eyes caught Cas's. He noticed the bruising under his eyes, the sad and withdrawn look in his eyes, and the way his shoulders just sort of slumped.

"What took you guys so long?" Dean asked, moving his gaze back down to Sam, who's still wrapped up in his arms.

"Zatanna." Bobby answered. "Sam didn't kill him, but our little angel over here did. Went into his true form and drug that sucker back to hell." It's Sam's turn to look over at Cas. He sees the angel shaking and he just wants to make it all better.

"Cas." Sam says weakly. Cas looked up at him, blue eyes locking with hazel ones. Dean and Bobby's eyes are also trained on the young Winchester, but he doesn't notice them. "Thank you. For everything." Sam said. Cas smiled then, and Dean could tell it was him, not a demon. There were just some things you could tell about a person...or an angel.

(Starts baby talk) Aww, who's a big strong firey angel? Cas is! lol! Please review


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (by milael)**

Cas got them back to Bobby's living room in one piece.

"Thanks, Cas," the owner of the house said where as Dean obliged Sam to sit down. He didn't intend to let him stay standing after what it happened. Then he settled besides him and let him snuggle up against him. "Now we're here, you can tell us what happened, Cas," Bobby said. Immediately, all the eyes fell on the angel who met them emotionless.

"Go ahead, we're listening to you," Dean informed him. "What happened to you so that you were in this condition ?" Cas sighed knowing very well he couldn't avoid the question.

"When I was unconscious, my mind was with my… higher-up. He was not happy with what I did to save Sam. In fact, he did not want me to save you. I didn't understand because when you were dead, I felt exactly the same thing I feel when my brothers and sisters perish fighting. However apparently I am not supposed to feel that and specially not for a human. So it is what would make me "defective" according to my higher-up. He said I was weak." Cas stopped for a brief moment in order to let the other to assimilate what he said. "One of my brothers interfered at the good time to help me. Thanks to his distraction, I could wake up. Nevertheless I didn't stop to hear his word in my mind, so I got angry."

"It was more than anger," Dean protested. "You just made the world shake dude. You looked like the Phoenix at the end of "The Last Stand". You gave us a big scare." Cas seemed ashamed.

"I am sorry, I let my true nature gain the upper hand. I had to leave then. However I felt Zatanna. That surprised me because the knife shoud have killed him." Sam lowered his head.

"So I killed myself for nothing ?" At this sentence, Dean tightened his grip around his brother's waist.

"No, thanks to your sacrifice, you weakened the demon. Without that, I couldn't have killed him. Beside, his true plan consisted of killing you."

"WHAT ?" Bobby and Dean exclaimed, surprised to hear that. "Why did he want to kill Sam ?" Cas remembered the discussion between the demon and Ruby.

"He wished to prevent Lucifer's release from happening." Sam frowned but couldn't ask his question because the angel continued. "Don't worry, I killed Zatanna for good this time. He won't come back."

"It even was impressive," Bobby added because he remembered very well what he had seen. "I believe your higher-up is wrong when he said you're weak." Cas lowered his head.

"I didn't want Zatanna to live. He would continue to want to kill Sam."

For a moment, a heavy silence reigned in the living-room. Then Sam ended up asking one of his questions who burnt his tongue. "Cas, what did you do to save me ?" And he wasn't the same to think about this question. Bobby and Dean also wanted to know the answer. The angel raised his head and met Sam's look.

"I had to give you a little part of my grace." Sam opened his eyes wide.

"What ? No, Cas, you shouldn't have done that for me, I… I didn't deserve that." At that Cas stood up and crossed the room to kneel in front of Sam. He took his hand in his and looked him in his eyes.

"Yes, Sam, you deserved that. I don't wish I didn't do that and if it was to do that again, I'll do it. What I felt seeing you dying is the proof I considered you like my brother. My little baby brother." That had the merit to make Sam smiling.

"I'm not little."

"I'm taller and older than you, Sam. Believe me." Sam smiled again.

"Thanks Cas," he said truly. Suddenly he couldn't prevent himself from yawning. Dean started to laugh before patting his leg.

"I think it was time to go to the bed."

"What ? No, I'm not tired," Sam protested.

"Sure you aren't. Come one, stand up." Sam didn't move. He even crossed his arms to show he wouldn't do what his brother asked him. "Sam, stand up or otherwise I'll carry you."

"I would like to see that." Dean smiled, except it was a smile which showed nothing good. Suddenly he put his arms under Sam's back and kneels and picked up without difficults. The latter shouted surprised and put his arms around his brother's neck out of fear of falling.

"Dean, put me down now." Dean shook his head.

"Sorry baby but it's you who wanted to see that. Sam and me are going to go to bed," Dean spoke to Cas and Bobby. "Good night !" He started to leave when he suddenly returned and looked at Castiel who was stood up. "Hey Cas, if Sam is your little brother, that makes me your older brother."

"As I told Sam that, I'm taller and older than you."

"Yes but I should teach you everything, so that makes me your older brother. Did you think I had forgotten your question about gay bar ?" The older Winchester finally left, leaving an angel and a hunter gaping. He went upstairs and got quickly in the room he usually shared with his brother.

"There, Princess, your trip is finished," he joked laying Sam down on the bed. The latter crossed his arms offended.

"I'm not a princess !" Sam retorted. Dean laughed.

"No, you're right. You're MY princess." The younger was going to retort again but Dean kissed him before he could. So he couldn't do anything except kiss back. The kiss lasted several moments, then they separated to breath again. "Come on, let's undress you and then we sleep."

Sam sighed but did what his older brother had asked him. Fastly the two brothers and lovers now found themselves in T-shirt and boxer and after Dean shut off the light, they went to the bed. The older took his brother in his arms and kissed his head before falling asleep.

"I love you Sammy," he whispered. Sam smiled and laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too," he answered before falling asleep too.

Aww… it's so cute. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (by teamfreewillangel)**

As Bobby went to bed, Cas found himself alone in the living room. The storm he had created rumbled in the distance, moving across the vast plane. Cas sighed at the sight before him. He was alone yet again. And he would always be alone.

"Now don't you go thinking that you're always alone." Someone said. Cas turned to see his older brother Gabe standing in the doorway. "I mean, who stood up to Zack for you?"

"Thank you brother." Cas said. Gabe moved to sit by Cas on the couch.

"Hey, I told you, my name is Gabe. And that's what brothers do for each other. You saved Sam for his, and I saved mine." Gabe explained. Cas smiled. "So, you just created a hurricane in the middle of South Dakota and sent a demon straight back to hell the way you pulled Dean Winchester out. What are you going to do now?" Gabe asked, imitating something he'd seen on a moive.

"I'm going to find me a burgar." Cas said. "Dean says they are the closest to Heaven that he'll ever get." Gabe laughed.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Gabe said. "Good thing his brothers cute."

"What did you say?" Cas asked. Gabe's smile fell and he moved away from Cas.

"Nothing." Gabe said.

"You said something about Sam being cute." Cas said. "You have feelings for Dean's lover?"

"They're not lovers!" Gabe snapped. "They're brothers. They aren't meant to be more than that!"

"But Michael and Lucifer..."

"Don't you dare talk about them." Gabe said. "What they had was a mistake and that's why Lucifer's gone. They found it easier to keep the guy with the flaming sword than than the perfect angel." Gabe moved to walk out of the room as a new storm began to brew over South Dakota. "I'll be in touch Cas. Take care of yourself and watch out for Zack. He'll do anything to have a chance to kill you." With that, Gabe was gone and Cas was alone again.

**.: The End :.**

**A/N: There is a sequel in the works. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading. milael and me had fun writing this story! how about one last review?**


End file.
